<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serendipity by SomeLittleInfamy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236215">Serendipity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/SomeLittleInfamy'>SomeLittleInfamy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Enola Holmes (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Introspection, POV Enola Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/SomeLittleInfamy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Serendipity. It isn’t a word Enola Holmes thought about often because it isn’t something that applied to her life before now - before she met Tewkesbury.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serendipity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Flufftober Day 27: Serendipity</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Serendipity. It isn’t a word Enola Holmes thought about often because it isn’t something that applied to her life before now - before she met Tewkesbury. </p><p>Serendipity is defined as the occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way. Nothing in Enola’s life has ever been serendipitous - it simply hadn’t been allowed to. Her mother trained her, schooled her, and provided for her in such a way that everything the pair of them did for Enola’s entire life was very much on purpose and to a specific design. Every decision came after careful consideration, every detail had a meaning. If something happy or beneficial happened it was because they planned it that way, from rewards for positive progress to even their most chaotic leisure-time activities.</p><p>Chance, or luck, or good fortune are all concepts that Enola has little experience with, but from the moment she crosses paths with the boy who fell from an overhead storage luggage bag on a train they’re concepts she’s forced to accept because they’re the only thing keeping her new acquaintance alive. </p><p>Enola is a decipherer, able to crack nearly any code, but she cannot crack the code of The Viscount Tewkesbury, Marquess of Basilwether, and that both frustrates and intrigues her. </p><p>His pure impulsivity, acting on whims, turning up out of nowhere with only parts of a desperate plan. He’s clever but he’s reckless, and that is a very dangerous combination. But it’s also nice, in a way she never expected. It’s so <em>new</em>, so unlike what she’s used to, that it fascinates her. <em>He</em> fascinates her. </p><p>Enola never plans to care about him. She certainly never plans on growing <em>attached</em> to him… but like so many other things in her life since he entered it, her emotions do not go according to plan no matter how hard she tries to control them. They run wild, unable to be reined back in, much like the boy for whom her affection only grows. </p><p>Every time they part ways she finds herself more and more wrapped up in thoughts of him - where he might be, if he’s alright, if he needs help. If he needs <em>her</em> help, because who else does he have to look out for him now? </p><p>It takes more self-restraint than she imagined necessary to leave him behind for the Parliament vote, knowing she will not be waiting there for him when he emerges. She isn’t certain if he expects her to be there or not - they hadn’t discussed it, she couldn’t bring herself to admit out loud that her next series of carefully calculated plans do not include him, not when she needs to find her own path. </p><p>But that’s alright because Enola is a finder of lost souls. She can only hope to find Tewkesbury again sooner rather than later, though she imagines he may not be as lost the next time as he was before. </p><p>And for the first time in Enola’s life, she hopes for a bit of serendipity to cross their paths again no matter where the two of them may go from here. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>